


A sip of madness

by Iminha



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Just two boys being really soft to each other, M/M, Smut, This is basically a fluff fanfiction with some porn, blowjob, handjob, since I consider Yánléi to be a drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iminha/pseuds/Iminha
Summary: “When the war is over”, Zed assured, “we will find a way to make the Kinkou Order whole again. But for now, we do that we must do.”It was a lie, of course. They both knew that they have done would split the Kinkou for all eternity. But how could the balance between spirits and men prevail if Ionia were reduced to ashes by the foreigners? No matter how the war would end, it would change the First Lands. Nobody could know that the future would bring after the war, but for the moment it was question of saving as much as possible.
Relationships: Shen/Zed
Kudos: 37





	A sip of madness

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings regarding them both and what could have been if both would have chosen differently.   
> Also a big thank you for my beta reading to turn this mess into a little bit better-written mess.

The day has been a massacre. With the help of Yánléi and the defected part of Kinkou, it was possible to turn the Siege of Thanze in favor of Ionia.

However, now in the solitude of night, Shen just wanted to share a quiet moment with Zed.

Between given provisional instruction and saving as many refugees as possible, he was not able to talk with his best friend properly.

“I really missed you, Shen.”, Zed told him while handing him a cup of sencha tea. The brewing was pitch black because of added Yánléi in it. Since both of them had to instruct the people to use it properly, they simply hadn’t had enough time to take their share of the ichor.

“So did I.” Shen‘s emotions were as stirred up as the liquid he was holding. The relief knowing Zed was alright, the anger for his father’s inaction and guilt for leaving him and the only family has ever known behind. He still didn’t know if this was the right path but he had chosen it and at least he wouldn’t walk it alone.

“Are you alright?” He could see the concern in Zed’s eyes but also relief and happiness to have his best friend on his side.

Shen simply nodded.

“When the war is over”, Zed assured, “we will find a way to make the Kinkou Order whole again. But for now, we do that we must do.”

It was a lie, of course. They both knew that they have done would split the Kinkou for all eternity. But how could the balance between spirits and men prevail if Ionia were reduced to ashes by the foreigners? No matter how the war would end, it would change the First Lands. Nobody could know that the future would bring after the war, but for the moment it was question of saving as much as possible.

“I don’t want to talk about past or the distant future” Shen placed the cup on his lips and signaled Zed to do the same. “My only concern lies in the here and now.”

And with one fluid movement, Shen forced himself to drink the whole Yánléi in one sip.

It was even worse than the first time.

All his emotions, which he usually tried to suppress, were almost threatening to overpower him. Shen could feel his heart hammer against his ribs, it felt like he wasn’t getting enough air in his lungs, a part of him wanted to throw up and get the cursed liquid out of his body.

Shen was worried that he was going to pass out until he suddenly could breathe normally again. He opened his eyes again and somehow the world around him seemed to be sharper as if an imaginary veil that lied around his eyes had been removed. The feeling of nausea started to fade away; his emotions still rawer than usual become more manageable again. There was still the bitter taste of the ichor on his tongue and he could still feel his heart beating in a fast rhyme but not because as a fight or flight respond but out of excitement.

Shen glared to Zed who seemed to experience the same thing. Zed was clearly out of breath and his sight was clouded for a moment until Zed was himself again. There was a blush on his cheeks and Shen wondered that he was thinking. It was no secret that Yánléi intensified feelings; it made grief more crushing and could turn joy into pure ecstasy.

Suddenly, Shen was aware of the proximity to Zed. While all other feelings still existed in Shen, his insecurity, guilt and shame, there was something different rising in him. Zed returned his gaze, and there was a tenderness in his view which didn’t allow Shen’s heart to slow down. 

That one particular feeling existed for a long time in Shen but as he was promised to someone else and the fact that he knew someone of them both would inherit the position of the Eye of Twilight, never allowed him to act on this feeling.

However, starting with today, this all had no meaning anymore. With Yánléi coursing through his blood, everything was meaningless aside from the emotions he experienced in this current moment.

Shen placed his right hand on Zed’s face and his thumb slid carefully over Zed’s lip.

“After you left the Kinkou, I had a lot of time to think. About what I want from my life, about the future, about you, Usan.”

Zed didn’t move away but there was a question in his eyes. Uncertainness how to interpret this gesture.

“You left a hole in my life. First, I thought I simply missed my best friend, my brother.” Shen broke eye contact and looked ashamed away. “Until I realized that you were so much more than this for me. I never acted upon these feelings because I believed you would be always on my side, no matter what would happen. But the war showed how easily things can fall apart. I never want to leave your side again, Usan.”

And with these words, Shen leaned forward to kiss Zed.

There was still some hesitation from Zed but just a moment later Shen could feel how Zed returned the kiss, how Zed’s hands pulled Shen into a tight embrace.

After a minute, Zed finally broke the kiss and pulled his arms back as if he had touched burning coals.

The gesture felt like a slap in the face for Shen.

“But Yevnai…?” Zed asked quietly.

“Was about to call off the marriage. And I doubt she would join a disgraced former candidate for the Eye of Twilight.” The bitterness in his own voice surprised Shen. He suspected that Yevnai didn’t return his feelings for a while now and after Zed left it became only clearer that she was not happy with their engagement. But it still hurt to say out this word for loud.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It is alright, you had every right to ask after I kissed you.” Suddenly, Shen could feel the cold embrace of fear. He didn’t ask for Zed’s consent and if he didn’t return his feelings-

“I was out of line to just kiss you like this, Usan. If you don’t share the same feelings, we can just forget that this all happened-”, Shen began but Zed had heard enough and silence him with another kiss.

This time the kiss was longer, more urgent. Even then Shen could feel how his lungs cried for oxygen; he didn’t want to part from the lips of his best friend ever again.

It was Zed again who finally broke the kiss, his golden eyes full of affection and passion and his hands were gently cupping Shen’s face.

“My Heartlight”, Zed whispered and Shen couldn’t recall the last time he had seen Zed so happy.

Shen’s arms roamed deeper, searching for a way to removed Zed’s armor. Zed guided him and slowly and steadily both together removed every piece of armor. The sigh of Zed’s bare torso was breathtaking even if it was far from the first time Shen saw him like this. But this time was different, something completely new and Shen thanked all the nameless spirits for this moment.

“I want to make you feel good”, Shen said then he finally took Zed’s dick in his hand and gave it a light stroke. To Shen’s delight, he could feel that it was already hard which he saw as a good sign.

Carefully he took Zed’s dick in his mouth and begun eagerly to suck it. Soon enough Zed’s fingers were gentle gliding around Shen’s scalp and Shen had to admit that Zed was a sight to behold. Half-closed eyes, a red blush all over his face and the quiet moans he was trying to so desperately to silence. He was falling apart with every new lick and Shen was enjoying every moment of it, every sound he could drag out from his best friend.

With every new sound, Shen became more confident, started to quicken the pace and take it deeper into his mouth. It didn’t take long until Zed finally came, moaning Shen’s name in a rather lovely tune.

Without a second thought, Shen swallowed it and took the dick out of his mouth.

“That was really good”, Zed managed to say, still clearly out of breath. There was a big grin on his lips and in his gaze was so much love that Shen could feel how fast his heart was beating in his chest.

“But I think I would be rather a bad _friend_ if I’m the only one who has his fun.”

Zed helped Shen to get up, so he could sit down on the bed properly.

“Let me return the favor.”

Now it was Zed’s turn to find a way to undress Shen and Shen could feel how _eager_ his friend was. This time the undressing was far more hectic and somehow Shen realized how much Zed wanted to please him.

The moment the last piece of armor found its way on the ground, Zed grabbed Shen’s wrist and pinned him to the bed. There was tenderness in that action but also a lot of impatience. Shen found himself holding his breath to see that Zed would do the next.

Zed’s left hand began to slowly stroke Shen’s dick while he buried his lips in Shen’s neck. The thumb from the other hand slid carefully over his nipples, which resulted in sounds from Shen, he wasn’t even aware he could do.

The pace Zed has chosen was almost agonizing slow but Shen was unable to voice his complaint since with every stroke, with every lick of the tongue melted away his cohesive thoughts.

Zed finally decided to quicken the pace and removed himself from Shen’s neck. With this right hand, he gently lifted Shen’s jaw and Shen opened his eyes to see Zed’s face merely inches away from his. Zed leaned forward for another kiss and Shen found himself moaning “Usan” directly into Zed’s mouth while he finally came through Zed’s firm hand.

The release sent waves of pleasure through his whole body and Shen couldn’t recall when he felt as good as he did in this moment. Zed finally broke the kiss but only because the lack of oxygen became too much for both of them.

Zed rolled to the side and pulled Shen into a tight embrace.

“Usan, I’m a sticky mess, I really should clean myself first…”, Shen murmured.

But Zed didn’t seem to care much about Shen’s weak complaint.

“Can you just stay in my arms and cuddle with me? There will be plenty of time to wash us in the morning.”

Shen found himself unable to argue against it, especially since Zed was warm and he could feel the heartbeat of his best friend and the afterglow was slowing fading away and made him sleepy.

Zed was right; this could be dealt with tomorrow.

Nobody could say that the future would bring, but Shen only knew that they would face it _together._


End file.
